Whoops! A Mistake to Remeber
by icybluegoddessfarie
Summary: One-Shot, MAYBE! Tell me what you think. Two kings that have been best friends for over twenty five years made the biggest, but funniest mistake anyone could possibly make in an age of communication before the telephone or text...Read and Review!


IcyBlue: Yeah, this little random story has been in my save file for almost six months...I almost forgot about it to tell the truth... but no matter. Hope you enjoy the product of my wondering mind on a particularly boring day... May or may not continue. (Depends on you guys!)

ON WITH THE STORY!!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

In a day in ancient times, a king sat at his elegant ebony wood desk in his elaborately decorated study. Finally setting to do the thing he had promised himself all month, King Solomon of the Arabian palace picked up a piece of papyrus and ink from the drawers and began the letter:

_My Dear Ananokem,_

_It has been far too long since I have last written you. Alas, as it stands my kingdom demands more of me day after day, especially with the promise of a new ruler in the making; my little Yuugi. Yes, my child has finally grown to that age of responsibility, much as it excites and pains me. _

_But enough of my troubles. Your kingdom is surely the more difficult one, with so many being born every year. I was actually wondering if you still wanted to keep that promise that we made so long ago. I had heard news of your wife's successful pregnancy, as it was in the same year as my own wife's. Do you still think that there is reason to do this? Please respond soon, friend, for I miss when we used to keep in touch through these letters._

_Sincerely,_

_Solomon Motou, of the Desert Nomad People._

Several weeks later, the Motou house was graced with a returned message from Egypt, the Pharaoh's personal servant delivering it to Solomon himself. Upon opening the letter, the graying man felt a smile form.

_Dear Solomon,_

_Yes, you are correct, my kingdom is far more taxing, taxing enough that it had been several days since your letter arrived that I managed to find time to read it. Of course, that is to be expected when you rule two provinces instead of just one. I do jest my friend, I know that we have both been equally caught up in our affairs to try to remember to write to one another like we used to._

_I was surprised about the topic of your letter though. I had not thought of that promise for ages, not since my own child was born. To put it simply, I think that it would be a fantastic idea for our children to meet, seeing as they are both of age and my Atemi _(A/N: I know I spelled this wrong on purpose, don't get your panties in a twist!) _has…difficulty with suitors._

_I say that they meet as soon as possible. I am certain that if they are anything like their fathers, they will take to each other immediately. Do you mind if I summon Yuugi to my palace? My own child has to stay here for the time being, has yet to complete the schooling required to become a proper ruler. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever get the courage to let my position go, it is so nerve racking to think of any one else attending to it, even my own child._

_Sincerely,_

_Ananokem, son of Ra_

Instead of returning the letter with another, Solomon had his servants prepare the animals and caravan to go to Egypt immediately. Speaking to Yuugi privately, Solomon informed him of the promise made between friends so many years ago…

The betrothal of their children.

The Egyptian Desert air seemed many times hotter than that of the Arabian Desert, the prince noted, as he sat upon the undulating elephant along side Kireu, his best friend. And genie. But that never really harmed their relationship, as Yuugi refused to be a master over her and she could perform her magic without a wish from him anyhow. But, they were bonded all the same, never really going anywhere without the other present. This was confused with romantic love, but any one who asked was just laughed at. There were no feelings of that nature between them, but no one could figure out how or why.

Yuugi was grateful when he saw the sandy stone walls up ahead, praying that they were not yet another mirage.

"You see it too, this time?" Yuugi asked cautiously, fearing another joke at his expense.

"Yes, the outer wall of Egypt stands proud and high as ever," his genie smiled.

"Good," Yuugi let out a puff of air, "Cause another day in this heat riding on an already smelly animal would drive me insane,"

Kireu laughed, enjoying the prince's openness despite his position. "Now, all we need to do is let them know you're here…" Kireu said, trailing off with an evil, excited glint in her eye.

Yuugi's eyes widened. "No don't… KIREU!!" Yuugi shouted as the genie flew off the elephant without another word.

_Sorry Yuugi, _she thought to herself, _Solomon wanted to give his old friend a little entertainment… _

By this time, the caravan had reached the gates, which were already opened in expectancy. Yuugi sat fuming in his perch on the overly large elephant, amethyst eyes narrowing in contemplation. _What is she going to do?_

Then he heard it, her music. The kind that came from everywhere and nowhere all at once. Yuugi looked down at the confused people below him, their eyes searching for the source. Then, Kireu began to sing.

"_Make way for Prince Yuugi,_

_Say hey, it's Prince Yuugi…"_

Yuugi's hand clapped to his forehead in utter embarrassment. She just had to make this already dramatic, fairy-tale like situation all that more so.

_"Hey clear the way in the old Bazaar,_

_Hey You! Let us through, it's the bright new star,_

_Come be the first on your block to meet his eye…"_

Yuugi watched helplessly as Kireu involved the guards in the long line of artisans. She knew how to gather a crowd, if the people now blatantly staring at Yuugi were any evidence to that fact.

_"Make way, here he comes,_

_Ring bells, bang the Drums,_

_Oh, you're gonna love this guy!_

_Prince Yuugi, fabulous he, ali-a-bob-wa,_

_Can you flex? Show some respect!_

_Down upon knees,_

_Now try your best to stay calm,_

_Brush up your Sunday salon,_

_Then, come and meet a spectacular coterie!_

Somewhere, from within the confines of his palace, Atemu heard music. The red-eyed teen found this intriguing, as there was to be no celebrating in the court that day. He had luckily finished his studies for the most part, and now went to find out what that up beat music was all about. He found his way to a balcony that over hung the city and its bazaar, where everything and everyone seemed to be in an uproar over an incoming caravan, much larger than Atemu had ever seen entering the inner city before.

"_Prince Yuugi, mighty is he, ali-a-bob-wa,_

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely,_

_He defeat the galloping hoards,_

_A hundred bad guys with swords,_

_Who sent those goons to their lords?_

_Why Prince Yuugi!"_

Yuugi had never once been so mortified in all his life. He was ready to kill, Kireu, and not for the first time. He could see that the caravan was near to the entrance to the palace doors, a sign that meant that she would stop soon… _Right?_

"_Well get on out in that square,_

_Adjust your veil and prepare,_

_To gawk and gravel and stare,_

_At Prince Yuugi!"_

The doors were coming closer… almost there…. Yuugi prepared for the leap off of the elephant as he saw revenge and salvation in those doors. The Pharaoh himself would be more than enough to silence this outrageous scene that Kireu had created… he hoped.

_Heard your Princess was a sight,_

_Lovely to see,_

_So that good people is why,_

_He got dolled up and dropped by,"_

Yuugi was off the elephant in a shot as the doors opened for his arrival. But now the doors were the least of his worries, as Kireu danced straight through them and into the throne room. With murder in his eyes, Yuugi pulled the sword from his sash at his waist. A chorus of people continued to sing without Kireu and the music continued as Yuugi forgot himself completely and ran after her. She would not escape him this time, no way. He did not think he had ever been that frustrated and angry before.

Luckily for Yuugi, the throne room was surprisingly empty that day, with the exception of a few guards and the Pharaoh himself. And another, who stood by his father's side, viewing the seen with amusement clouding his crimson eyes.

The music all together stopped, but the overwhelming noise did not, as Yuugi's yelling was now audible.

"KIREU, I'M GONNA MURDER YOU, STOP RUNNING AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Yuugi chased the genie around the room.

"I'm not a man, you dimwit, but you knew that already, O great king red-face." Kireu laughed at Yuugi's expression, which only darkened in its red hue at the mention of the blush. But Yuugi now finally noticed that they had an audience that was outside his own home, which was usually where their quarrels occurred the most. In fact, he saw that he was standing in front of a highly amused Pharaoh, who was trying to hold his laughter in at the sight of the boy's now purple colored face.

Yuugi started stuttering apologies in his native tongue faster than the quickest horse could run. Then he was reminded that this land was Egypt, and not the throne room at his own palace.

"I am so sorry your Grace," He bowed deeply, "It will never happen again, I swear it." His Egyptian was perfect, no flaw except for when he felt his throat close up from embarrassment. _Goddamnit, I'm going to skin her alive, chop off her head, beat her with a stick…_

His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a deep, hearty laugh and his head threw itself up at the sound. The Pharaoh sat on the throne staring down at him through grayish green eyes as he laughed at the antics of the two in his throne room.

"What an entrance into my kingdom," he boomed, in good humor. "Just the way everyone should, it would be much more enjoyable to sit here if they did," He laughed once more, then paused, looking straight into Yuugi's purple and red face. "I assume you have the letter then, the answer from King Solomon,"

Yuugi almost scoffed, _The man thinks I'm a messenger? I know I'm not exactly all that kingly, but a messenger boy…ooh that hurts…_

Still Yuugi kept his now straight posture and now faced the Ruler without faltering, "I was sent as the letter, Father thought that it would be faster if I just came myself," Yuugi stood tall as he could, trying to at least give an air of royalty that he never really had had.

The Pharaoh's eyes widened, "You are Solomon's child? I thought that since he had heard of my son's birth that he would have had a daughter… How did this happen?" The Pharaoh shook his now paining head, trying to figure out how all this disturbance had occurred.

It was Yuugi's turn to be baffled. "Your son? Atemi is your son's name?"

"_ATEMU_!" The Pharaoh growled back, "His name is Atemu."

Yuugi's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. "I told him that there was a smudge on the page and to please, _please_ ask for her name so I wouldn't get it wrong the first time we met, but no, my father had to send me to Egypt to meet her face to face because he wasn't getting any younger, that he wanted to see his grandchildren before he left this world…" Yuugi shook his head. He let out an exasperated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

The Pharaoh smiled through his frustration and decided that it could have been worse. _We could have already made all the wedding arrangements… _

Then a rather evil and slightly insane idea entered the Pharaoh's usually quite stable and true mind.

"You haven't made all the wishes on that genie yet have you?"

Yuugi, at first confused, now scowled in understanding, "No, I doubt either _Atemu_ or I would appreciate a sudden change to womanhood. You really are friends with my father aren't you?"

"Yes, but I am also highly desperate. As handsome and intelligent as my son has grown to be, seemingly no woman can catch his attention." The Pharaoh shared a half-hearted glare with his son, who finally stepped out from the shadows behind the throne.

Yuugi's eyes fixated on the young Prince instantly. There was no reason to suggest that Atemu had any problems attracting women to him. Then Yuugi started to laugh, suddenly in a playful mood of his own.

This granted him the attention of the other two on the throne rather quickly. Yuugi smiled at the both of them before sheathing his now forgotten weapon.

"So this is to be my wife? Oh great beauty of the Egyptian desert, do you accept the hand of this Prince, my gorgeous _Atemi_?" Yuugi proposed in the most elegant and poetic manner he could conjure at the moment. At the end of this he extended his hand, as if really asking the other to wed him.

Atemu's eyes sparkled in amusement at this theatrical performance. He himself found the situation highly ironic and decided to banter along with this new character.

"Why, of course, my most handsome Prince Yuugi, I would sooner die than refuse you, mighty one," Atemu descended from the throne's platform, all the way down to Yuugi, taking his outstretched hand in his own. He found Yuugi's hand to be surprisingly strong, and slightly callused from sword practice as his own was from the scythe staff.

Yuugi humbly bowed down upon one knee and kissed Atemu's hand softly, like a lover's butterfly touch. Then, without giving the other the time to think, he stood and firmly took Atemu's hand in his shaking it in a very male gesture.

"Yuugi Amid Motou, son of one of the craziest men in history," he sighed, jokingly, "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Atemu Yakin of Ra, son of the craziest man's best friend, by choice, might I add," he smirked, trying to escape the feeling of Yuugi's skin against his own. They both laughed together at this point, and the Pharaoh watched appreciatively, seeing that there was a new generation of friendship blooming between the two houses.

Kireu piped up, not one to be left out, "Does this mean that you two aren't getting married? Damn, and here I thought I was going to live to see the day that Yuugi got his first kiss," she shook her head as the others laughed at Yuugi's expense once again. But something else was brewing in her devious mind, something that was going to leave everyone speechless in the end. For she had seen the sparks between the two teens, and wasn't going to let a chase at playing the matchmaker go to waste. And the marriages that both need to have to continue the rule of their great countries? Who said that there couldn't be a boy toy on the side?

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD


End file.
